Another Has Slipped Away
by The Dark Crystals
Summary: Implying Kain/Cecil and Kain/?????. Slash (of course). Umm, chapter 2 up? heh heh...
1. Introduction

Author: The Dark Crystals

Implying: Kain/Cecil and Kain/????

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I do not make any money off of this so I am still as poor as a church mouse

Hope this is to your liking and yes this is slash so you have been warned yet once again.

Goblez's POV

It is fascinating, the way he stares at the young man through the pool I have created to watch the band of heroes obtain my Earth crystal.

He stands there never wavering, silent and studying the paladin's every move.

I have to give him credit, learning the paladin's weaknesses is very valuable, for the up coming battle, that is if the paladin can survive.

But is there something more to this?

He never stops looking with those gray blue eyes.

I find very interesting is that he has not once visited the girl, Rosa I believe her name is.

Nor does he sleep with that slut, the wind element.

Instead he spends time in here.

Most curious, most curious indeed.

Even when the paladin sleeps he watches him.

Yes, he is obsessed, with defeating the enemy or........maybe wanting him for himself?

I have to say, its not a bad choice the paladin is an extremely qualified warrior and very handsome which is hard to find in a man.

I approach the dragoon and stare into the pool in which he sees.

It appears that our bunch of 'heroes' have obtained the Earth crystal.

"Kain, they will deliver the crystal soon, be ready"

"Yes, master" he replies shortly.

The blond hair falls to frame, another handsome face of a skilled warrior.

His eyes express no emotion.

"Do you desire him?" I ask pointing to the paladin.

His eyes seem to swirl with emotions and the color of gray and blue almost seem to switch.

Still, no answer.

"You did not answer my question, Kain" I smile beneath my helmet enjoying watching this human squirm.

The words seem to fall out of place and the only thing he can mutter is a simple ".......yes".

Spoken so quietly, like a gentle whisper in the wind.

His knuckles are white, grabbing hold of the sides of the pool.

"Ah, human desire. Makes you want screw him, have pleasures of the flesh, am I not right Kain?"

He knows I am watching his every move and yet again, he is reluctant.

Instead he nods his head, knowing punishment will be dealt out for disobedience.

"Kain.......I'll give you him if thats what you really want. I was going to give you Rosa...."

I let the last statement slip to see his reaction.

The eyes seem to harden the passion is no longer visible in his eyes.

"I care nothing for her" came Kain's voice with a touch of iciness.

"But you have feelings for another male? Cecil, your 'best friend'?"

"Does it make you happy that I answer these questions, sir?"

"Who are you to question my actions?" I raise my voice which makes him flinch.

"Sorry master"

"Go now Kain, they are preparing to exchange the crystal"

He tenses up, slowly and reluctantly leaving the pool to gather his equipment.

I hear his footsteps behind me and the door slowly opens.

"You want to take him, make him yours, make him beg, and scream your name in ecstasy"

His movements stop, I have gotten his attentions.

"If you truly desire him, bring him back here, tell Cecil that we will take him to Rosa. We will see how far he gets in my lair. The others will die but I promise you that all who reside here will only hurt him, not kill"

"Yes" and I know he is smiling liking the idea all to well.

The door closes and I still sit here with my thoughts dwelling on the young dragoon.

It is a pity that I shall have to let another beautiful face slip away from my bed.

THE END

*Well......I honestly don't know where this came from. It just happened. Oh well, please review. I might do something else along this line too*


	2. The Choosing of Destiny

****

Author: The Dark Crystals

****

Title: Another Has Slipped Away

****

Author's Notes: I do this for my own sick pleasure. That's right I'm sick….But I don't care!!!! Kain and Cecil are one of my favorite pairings of all time. Plus I just love the 4th game. (Especially Cecil}. Anyway you may not enjoy this, and It may not make sense at first, but if you know the game, then it should fit in. Well enough with my babbling, and lets get a move on things! 

****

Chapter 1: The Choosing of Destiny

Kain walked the corridors of the hallway. He had just delivered Cecil to the tower of Babel. _'Cecil, wanted to forgive me, become friends again. How can he want, to be friends with me again? After all the things I have done to him and his friends? And the things I want to do to him….' _Kain shook his head. Cecil could be so naïve at times. Had Cecil noticed the longing gazes, and the jealousy that was apparent on his face, when Rosa and him would share an intimate moment.

Kain had not realized that his oldest, childhood friend would mean the most to the world to him. That friendship, would turn into something more and he finally understood his relationship with his best friend. He was falling in love with the man. All the ways Cecil moved, how his rich voice sent electricity through his spine. That he was his shining star, and perfect as can be, from the shining mass of silver hair to those beautiful sapphire blue eyes. But one thing was always a road block, to tell him anything about his feelings, Rosa….

Rosa had noticed, and would smile to Kain while being so close to Cecil. She knew exactly what he wanted and she wasn't going to share. Rosa then told the lie that Cecil and him were fighting for her affections. Thus the little game of so called 'Winning Rosa's Love' had begun and Kain played along. Truly, Kain had no interest in the maiden, that everybody simply adored. Even Cecil, to his outmost disgust, adored her, and then Rosa would try to act like she was his friend. Would bat her eyes constantly at Cecil to get his attention.

Its not that he hated women in general. Oh, no he liked their company all too well. But something always reminded him of Cecil. By the way the girl smiled, or how her eyes glowed with a certain happiness. It was the same damn things that he had noted with Cecil. You might misunderstand, Kain was not a homosexual. He really loved women that much. Never, and still not attracted to men. But there always exceptions to a rule. And that exception was Cecil. Cecil was put into another category by himself. Sure, he slept with Goblez, that sick sadistic bastard, only to please his master.

Damn, Goblez especially reminded Kain of Cecil. The long silver and just the body language reeked of Cecil. But the difference was when he stared into Goblez's eyes, violet hues watched him, not sapphire. He so desperately wanted to see sapphire eyes staring at him with love and affection. Wanted to feel a sense of peace when he looked into those beautiful, beautiful eyes. But the eyes Kain stared into were turbulent violent eyes, that shone with lust, and possession. Violet, that's not what he wanted, sapphire, all he wanted was sapphire.

The worst part about it was that Goblez saw right through him. Just before leaving to get the Earth crystal from Cecil, Goblez had asked if he had wanted Cecil. How could he not? His desire since the first day he met Cecil, to the day 4 years from now he sorted out his feeling that were there all along, and even now he desired him. Yet Goblez offered if Cecil proved unsuccessful to give Cecil to him. Is that what he really wanted? To take Cecil, for his own? Lavish him with sweet kisses and hear those wonderful moans escape from his lips. But what if Cecil did not feel the same way? Then it would be like rape….

Kain could do no such thing to his best friend. But maybe he could coax Cecil into his way of thinking, make Cecil love him? That would not be love at all, and if true love was what Kain was waiting for, then he would have to wait for Cecil, until some notion was brought up. Or at least a hint, intimation or even just a damn clue!! Cecil could be so naïve. Probably about the whole male/male thing anyway. The man never saw anything past what his King had told him. Of course in the stricter days of the kingdom, such relationships were forbidden. What a bunch of bull shit….. And of course Cecil had to be the knight in shining armor with his beautiful maiden. The whole town was planning a wedding for Rosa and Cecil since they were twelve years old. How disgusting that was.

Kain sighed Why did he have to love Cecil? The man is so in love with that blasted woman. He sees nothing else but her. Kain remembered the day Cecil asked him how to tell Rosa that he wanted more than friendship with her. His eyes took on such an innocent glow. So new to these feelings and so immature on how to express them.

"Why so blue ?" a voice came. 

"Valvalis" growled Kain knowing the voice of the wind fiend all to well. How many times had she beckoned him to her bed? Yet he put off all her advances.

"I have not come to play today. I am hear to tell you news." she materialized in front of Kain with a wry smile on her face.

He stood anxiously, wanting to know if he would be rewarded with such a prize as Cecil. "And what may that news be, woman" Kain had no patience with this fiend. Out of all the fiends he was able to stand was Rubicant. The man had class which the rest of them obviously lacked.

"Woman? Tsk, Tsk treat your superiors with respect little dragoon" Valvalis waved a finger in his face.

"Superiors….funny I thought Goblez was my one and only superior"

"You are a fool. You do not see the grand scheme of things. There are higher powers than Goblez"

"Like yourself?" Kain laughed at the woman. She could be such an airhead……literally.

"No, I am weaker than Master Goblez but my brothers and I serve him in fear of …."

"In fear of what?" Kain was becoming agitated with her constant ramblings

"You will find out soon, soon" Valvalis tossed her hair to one side before continuing. "By the way I am suppose to inform you that your darling Cecil is almost to the door where Rosa is contained. I want to know if you'll stay with the little tramp or greet Cecil with Goblez, either way I don't care"

"What has this got to do with you?"

"Seeing as Goblez thinks its annoying with our bickering. He wants one of us to stay near the slut while the other one, …..welcomes our humble guest"

"I am to choose?"

"Why yes, wonderful isn't it?"

"Why don't you make the choice?" questioned Kain getting suspicious over the whole ordeal.

"I don't give a rats ass Kain. Let's just say, I'm being nice. Please don't take long, I'm sure you'll get your lover boy in the end"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!!!!" Kain poised his spear at the wind fiends throat.

"My my, getting a little testy aren't we now? You forget boy that I'm…"

"I know what you are" Kain interrupted. "But you forget that of all things that reside in this tower, I can kick your ass, bitch, to the moon. Understand darling?!!!"

"I get the point" she said with dry humor . "So make your decision" Valvalis was unfazed about Kain's attempt of a threat.

__

'This could be a decision that alters all events. This could make things better or worse. I hope I choose the right one, not just for my sake, but also for Cecil's' 

* this fits in the storyline, so far. I'm going to do one scenario and then the other. So you get the real ending like in the video game with a little twist and then a total new ending, that would happen if this event had occurred. Oh yeah, before I forget….Thanks for reading, thats if you did?* 


End file.
